


【龄龙】你猜我好不好哄

by yinzhiping



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinzhiping/pseuds/yinzhiping
Summary: 张九龄被人亲，王九龙吃醋





	【龄龙】你猜我好不好哄

**Author's Note:**

> *abo设定。  
> *孕期产乳。

01  
王九龙在和张九龄生气，准确地来说，是王九龙单方面地闹脾气。  
起因是张九龄在台上和一个omega拥抱。这本不应该是什么大问题——如果那个omega没有精确地在张九龄的脸上留下一个唇印的话——但是王九龙几乎要把张九龄撅死在台上了。  
“我跟你说你别揪我头发！”张九龄握住王九龙的腕子，不自觉地用上了点力气。  
王九龙脸色更差劲了，他被张九龄宠惯了，尤其是现在内外两个情况刺激着他。  
好啊张九龄。王九龙在心里骂了一百遍张九龄是孙子以后甩开了他师哥的手，自己一手摁着桌子一手扶住腰，居高临下地打量张九龄。  
“那你还能对我们爷俩咋样？”王九龙噘着嘴哼了一声。

02  
下了台的张九龄仅仅只是走慢了两步就看不见王九龙去哪了。  
他在此事当中显得分外无辜，抱不是他抱的，亲也不是他亲的，他脸上的唇印被王九龙擦掉的时候龇牙咧嘴地快疼死了，可他也没说什么不是。  
王九龙就不能对他爷们好一点吗！  
张九龄愤恨地理了理刘海，认命地抓住后台的师兄弟挨个问：你见到我搭档了吗？

03  
德云社哄师弟哪个是一把好手？  
张九龄呗。  
就是这哄着哄着把人哄到床上的本事确实是旁的人学不来的。  
可自从王九龙被他哄怀孕以后，张九龄哄人的手法是越来越不灵了。

04  
“你这一气就往mix跑的习惯到底是跟谁学的！”  
张九龄往王九龙身边一坐，使劲讨好地露出半颗虎牙。王九龙瞥了他一眼，又往旁边挪了挪，连带着酒杯都不给张九龄剩下。  
嗐，你这人怀孕怎么能喝酒！张九龄气得把酒杯拿过来，仰起头就是一口，然后被牛奶呛得半死。  
你以为我跟你似得。王九龙眯起眼睛，熟练地接过张九龄那杯，没错了，是橙汁。  
不气了？张九龄的身上带了橙子的香气，熏地王九龙脸一阵一阵发烫。  
王九龙嘁了一声，嫌弃地跟张九龄说你这种哄人方式也就骗骗他这种纯情小男生，放大街上人家女孩一人一个嘴巴子。  
张九龄贴过来，把自己的手放在王九龙的肚子上，里面的小东西跟吃了兴奋剂似的踢了王九龙一脚。  
王九龙的脸彻底白了。  
这和我没关系！张九龄无力地给自己辩解。  
你们姓张的都没一个好东西。王九龙一次骂了两个，心里舒坦。

05  
肚子里的东西过于闹腾，不是临产就是发情。  
可惜王九龙第一次怀孕，五个月的肚子也肯定不是要生了，跟着张九龄拉拉扯扯进了洗手间，那点味道就彻底遮不住了。  
我告诉你我没原谅你啊。王九龙被张九龄亲地晕乎 但是坚守的底线还在，誓死不忘台上张九龄出轨陌生omega的事。  
你脑子里别给我冠奇奇怪怪的头衔行不行。张九龄揽着王九龙的腰，一边护着人一边开锁进了隔间。你说家里有床有套不用，偏要来酒吧找刺激。  
王九龙被说地害臊了，一把抓住裤子还夹紧了自己的腿，硬是不给张九龄可乘之机。  
我告诉你我王九龙今天被烧死，被磨死，屁股发洪灾都不让你张九龄碰我一下！王九龙咬着嘴就这么信誓旦旦地说。  
“师哥、好哥哥、你摸摸我好不好——”王九龙软在张九龄的膝盖上，满脸酡红地解着张九龄的皮带。  
“净这个。”张九龄也懒得吐槽了，一手抓着人另一手，哑着声线说你只能用嘴解皮带。  
王九龙是有点大舌头的，可是说相声久了口齿也算清楚，如今把多年苦练的技巧都用在了张九龄的皮带上，确实有点淫靡。  
张九龄就看着王九龙的舌头像蛇一样绕开最难的孔，牙齿咬住拉链，一点点拖下来，隔着棉质的内裤自己就那么舔起来。  
这到底是在折磨谁？  
张九龄捏住王九龙的下巴，干脆自己单手解了皮带。  
“待会儿自己张开腿，知不知道？”

06  
王九龙娇贵，平常就不愿意做这种吃力不讨好的事，往往都是张九龄左哄右骗，才愿意含在嘴里，心情再好点就来次深喉。  
但是现在的王九龙太乖了，一点性子都没有的乖，要舔就舔，要含就含，捅地难受了只会可怜兮兮地看着他。  
这是王九龙第一次孕期发情，张九龄以为每月都来的发情期不会来了，却没想到一来就是这么大惊喜。  
“楠楠乖，再深一点。”  
张九龄扶住自己的阴茎往王九龙的嘴里捅，王九龙也含地起劲，只是舌头转动实在是太麻烦，唾液顺着唇角流下来，滴到他鼓起的小腹上。  
好吃吗？  
王九龙摇头，眼睛眨巴着，自己腾出一只手去玩屁股了。  
张九龄一看，好家伙，三根手指都已经吃下去了，还在往外冒水。艳红的肉顺着手指的抽送翻滚，张九龄只觉得自己喉咙干渴。

07  
隔间还是太小。  
张九龄抬着王九龙的腿往里面顶的时候这样想。  
“你慢点，别顶到孩子！”王九龙软绵绵地求他。  
“没事的，都五个月了。”他又只能坏心眼地去安慰王九龙。  
王九龙眼睛很漂亮，要哭不哭的时候最漂亮。张九龄就磨着这时候，让王九龙只够爽地掉一滴眼泪，接下来就都是攀着他上身求他快一点。  
起伏地高了，王九龙的胸就送到张九龄的嘴边了，淡色的两颗乳头挺立地发硬，透着一股奶香。  
胸疼。王九龙红着耳根伏在他耳边说。  
想让我舔舔啊？张九龄反问。  
嗯，舔舔。  
王九龙不好意思的样子太勾人了，张九龄受不住这样子。他含住王九龙的乳头以后，轻轻地用牙齿挤压，还真有几滴奶腥味的液体出来，张九龄吧唧了两下嘴，确定是乳汁。  
“我们楠楠真棒。”张九龄摸上王九龙的大腿，顺势开到最大顶进去。

08  
“我站不住了！”王九龙带着哭腔地说。  
张九龄也只是拍了拍王九龙的屁股，五指陷在臀肉里，撑开穴口把自己的性器又整个没进去。  
嗯……王九龙急促地呻吟，手指在门板上不住地抓着。  
张九龄吻上王九龙的后颈，咬住腺体把自己的信息素都注射进去，而深埋王九龙身体里的阴茎也逐渐成结，把穴口卡的死死的。  
好涨。王九龙抱怨。  
算是为了人类富强民主创新的未来吧。张九龄词不达意地回他。  
你精液要射多久？  
四十多分钟吧，你又不是第一次，还不清楚吗？  
那次我都被做晕过去了。王九龙不好意思地说。  
张九龄在王九龙的后背上又舔又咬，惹得王九龙在成结结束后立刻咬了张九龄脸颊下方一口。

09  
王九龙裹着张九龄的衣服坐在车后座，两条腿自然又风骚地缠在一起，惹得张九龄时不时就要看一眼。  
“气消了吗？”张九龄问。  
“你车结实吗？”王九龙没理他，若有所思地问。  
“啊？”张九龄没反应过来。  
王九龙白了他一眼，长手一勾，整个人都趴在他椅背上，“你娘们觉得你开车的样子非常帅，所以想在车上来一发，你行不行呀九龄。”  
那声九龄喊的酥到人骨子里。张九龄一个刹车踩下去，直接呲到了停车位。  
“不行也得行。”张九龄咬牙切齿地说。

 

END


End file.
